barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forest (episode)
'''The Forest (episode) '''is a 36th of episode of Season 3 from Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Tree-Mendous Trees". Plot Min, Shawn, Sean Abel, Stephen and Kathy Tells Jason wants to come out, but they're laugh at Jason, But he comes out, But Martha, Miranda, Ruby & Valerie Abel are laughing too. Cast * Barney * Jason * Min * Sean Abel * Stephen * Shawn * Kathy * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel Songs # Barney Theme Song # Laugh With Me! # Rain, Rain, Go Away # Mister Sun # The Fall Song # Way Up in a Tree # Growing # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Help Protect the Earth # I Love You Trivia * After the previous episode, Let's Eat!, David Joyner took a short hiatus from performing Barney and was replaced by Josh Martin starting with episode, for the rest of this season (except for All Mixed Up! in which Maurice Scott performed Barney) and in It's Time for Counting. David Joyner returned to performing Barney in Barney in Outer Space, first was "I Can Be A Office Worker". *When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". * It's revealed that Barney doesn't know how to skateboard. When he comes to life, he rides a skateboard down the ramp, and crashes. Though, He didn't fall down. * This was the only time each song (without the theme song) was sung by Barney and the kids. * In international printings to this the song "Growing" was cut off. * The kids don't say goodbye to Barney at the end of this episode. Instead, they go in the school hallway while talking about the school play. * Jason wears the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same red and yellow shirt and long pants with a belt and a wrist hand with purple watch. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Room For Everyone. And a short hair. * Kathy wears the same clothes from Home Sweet Homes. And a half pony tail. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Let's Eat". And a long hair. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Let's Eat". And a long hair. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "What a World We Share". And a long hair. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "What a World We Share". And a long hair. * When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "Trading Places". * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Are We There Yet?". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen on "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Generation